


Zimzalabim

by PeBeAs



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cooking, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Restaurants, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: Ресторан «Zimzalabim»: один укус и ты в зимзалабимушке от вкуса!Ким Йерим, двадцать один год, официантка.У нас тупой слоган.Чон Чонгук, двадцать два года, официант.У нас замечательный слоган!Бэ Джухён, тридцать лет, администраторка.Не могу поверить, что Сынван подарила на день рождение Чонгуку возможность придумать нам слоган.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Kudos: 4





	1. Вступление, Пролог или Как вам кажется угодным

— Я засуну его мнение в его же задницу! — кричит женщина, не сдерживая свои искренние чувства. 

Утро понедельника звучит замечательно. Работа на кухне протекает точно так же, ведь каждого здесь ожидают давно знакомые вещи: крики шефа, Ким Сокджина, крики главной администраторки, почти правой руки владелицы, Бэ Джухён, крики других поваров и официантов, да и вообще крики в целом. 

**_Ким Йерим, двадцать один год, официантка._ **

_Думаю, это особая часть нашей работы. Крики. Это так запоминающе, потому что, чёрт. Везде кричат и, если раньше я шугалась, как ненормальная, то сейчас мне это даже нравится. Крики — это нормально, как вы ещё услышите то, что блюдо готово и его пора относить? Знаете, это доходит до такой степени, что голос в обычных разговорах, тоже повышается на несколько тональностей. Так будоражит!_

Стройная женщина в костюме хватает одного из поставщиков за шиворот. Её длинные шелковистые волосы собраны в хвост, пока она сама пихает бедному парню в лицо бумагу, обвинительно крича: 

— Почему вы обманули нас и подсунули неверные ингредиенты? Какого чёрта, вы решаете играть с нами шутки! Да наш ресторан имеет высшую репутацию и вы думаете, что ваши глупые проделки её испортят? 

**_Чон Чонгук, двадцать два года, официант._ **

_Вообще, наш ресторан не то, что крутой. Я думаю, что он самый лучший в мире. Конечно, я мог бы сказать, что это из-за самого лучшего в мире официанта, то есть меня, но тогда Сокджин-хён обидется. А ещё потому что у нас крутая Джухён-нуна, что может отпиздить каждого, и я даже иногда её боюсь, а я ведь хожу в зал! И крутая Сынван-нуна. Вообще все здесь крутые._

— Нуна, может не надо? — медленно начинает Чимин, осторожно пытаясь убрать нож от администраторки. 

Он выдыхает, когда это удаётся сделать и опять переводит взгляд на поставщика, который привёз сегодня испорченные продукты и сделал что-то ещё, что разозлило Бэ. А это ведь могло быть что угодно. 

У него бледное лицо, испуганный взгляд и побелевшие губы, пока работница тычет в него пальцем и требует то ли объяснения, то ли компенсации. 

Оборачиваясь назад, официант видит, что пока у них мало посетителей, и все успевают, а потом касается женского плеча, повторяя: 

— Может отдать его Сынван-нуне? Нуна? 

—… я отдам тебя Сокджину, чтобы он приготовил из тебя отбивные, если ты не признаешься, кто тебе заплатил. Живо! 

— Нуна! 

_**Бэ Джухён, тридцать лет, администраторка.** _

_Возможно, я немного переборщила с ним и угрозами. В конце концов, это просто слова, а он хотел устроить нам подлянку!_

— А ну быстро говори или мы тебя здесь же кастрируем! — кричит женщина и ищет нож, но его благополучно спрятал Чимин, а потому задуманного не происходит. 

Парень чуть ли не крестится, хотя он кажется атеистом, а Пак благодарит себя за ум. 

**_Бэ Джухён, тридцать лет, администраторка._ **

_Ладно, может быть это было лишним. Я сожалею._

**_Пак Чимин, двадцать четыре года, официант._ **

_У нашей Джухён-нуны есть удивительные способности. Она всегда уверена, никогда не сожалеет и очень крутая._

**_Мин Юнги, тридцать лет, бармен._ **

_Хотя мне не нравятся все эти каламбуры с крутостью, все ведь знают, что это создаёт неравенство в группе, а я не хочу, чтобы в нашем коллективе были распри, я все равно подтверждаю. Это был классный момент. Я так хотел увидеть, как она будет его кастрировать! Что такое? Прикольно же._

— Пак Чимин, возвращайся к работе или я надеру тебе зад! Прекрати наблюдать за онни, это тебе не бесплатное шоу! У нас новые посетители! — кричит поваресса из кухни, и парень спешит, оборачиваясь и так же крича:

— Да, Сыльги-нуна! 

_**Ким Йерим, двадцать один год, официантка.** _

_Я же говорила. Крики — очень важная часть._

_**Чон Чонгук, двадцать два года, официант.** _

_По секрету, иногда мне кажется, что у Йерим появился кинк на крики._

В общем, можно было сказать, что именно так иногда начинается утро прекрасного понедельника, в котором персонал ресторана «Zimzalabim» начинает свой рабочий день. 

Каждый из них занимается своим делом, вкладывая душу в блюда, что они стараются готовить для своих посетителей, или в обслуживание, которое официанты и официантки так стараются подарить в самом лучшем качестве. Или в напитках, которые редко кто заказывает из бара Юнги. 

**_Чон Чонгук, двадцать два года, официант._ **

_Наш ресторан — самый крутой._

_**Мин Юнги, тридцать лет, бармен.** _

_Вам не казалось странным, что в ресторане латиноамериканской кухни так мало берут напитков? Это же ужасно! Наш ресторан терпит убытки._

_**Сон Сынван, она не разрешила указывать возраст, владелица.** _

_Я люблю наш ресторан и всех людей, которые в нём работают. И у нас замечательные доходы, чтобы там не говорил Мин._


	2. Недопонимание, Не давайте Чимину острое или Никаких гетеро

На самом деле, довольно странно было рассчитывать на абсолютно идеальный результат. Ничего никогда не бывает идеально, всегда бывает какая-то супер маленькая ошибочка. Каждый день имеет свою маленькую заковыринку, без которой все дни в итоге не были бы обычными днями насыщенной жизни, да? 

**_Ким Тэхён, двадцать четыре года, официант_ **

_Я пытался успокоить себя, потому что Сокджин-хён, кажется, добавил в блюдо Чимина острое._

Парень ещё раз оглядывается, заглядывая поочередно в тарелку, что наполнена чем-то очень сочным и красным на вид, и в глаза гордого Сокджин-хёна. Младший щурит глаза в недоверии, несмело уточняя: 

— Ты уверен, что здесь нет ничего острого? 

— Пф, — шеф выглядит оскорблённым, — ты сказал самое «нормальное» блюдо, — демонстративно показывает кавычки пальцами, — из нашей кухни. Я сделал. Тут нет острого. 

**_Ким Тэхён, двадцать четыре года, официант_ **

_Я ему не верил._

— Ты же мне веришь? — старший хмыкает, поднимая бровь. 

Тэхён сглатывает, чувствуя себя членом какого-нибудь жюри на кулинарном конкурсе, и может даже потеет от нервозности. Он разглядывает мужчину, сжимая губы: 

— Конечно верю, хён. 

**_Ким Тэхён, двадцать четыре года, официант_ **

_Может и верил. Процентов на десять где-то._

— Тогда понюхай! Если учуешь острое, то скажешь, — подмигивает. 

— Эм, не думаю, что… — начинает Ким, но тот уже касается тарелки. 

Шеф осторожно двигает блюдо ближе и поднимает, призывая своего коллегу понюхать. Тот медлит, но как только выполняет действие, делает на лице супер одурманенное лицо из-за потрясающего запаха. Сокджин ждёт и далее убирает тарелку чуть назад, заставляя к Тэхёну вернуть серьёзность. Спустя пару секунд шеф направляет её опять к чужому носу, который едва вдохнув запах, возвращает то самое расслабление на всё лицо. Ким движет тарелкой туда-сюда, что рот младшего чуть приоткрывается. 

— Это что, твоё «o-face»* выражение? — тот даже не замечает издёвки, пока смотрит на блюдо с явным желанием съесть его. — Да-да, давай смотри, — уже воркует шеф, двигая тарелкой как собственной красотой на каждом шагу. 

**_Сокджин, тридцать лет, шеф-повар_ **

_Я красив. Это факт. Да, сравнение моё. Немного дилетантное? Надо же с чего-то начинать. Вообще многие должны быть за это благодарны, я ведь делюсь красотой. Благодаря ей вы развиваете свой вкус в красоте и чувство стиля._

— Чем вы занимаетесь? — появляется недоумённый женский голос, из-за которого Сокджин резко оборачивается, но продолжает держать тарелку. 

**_Бэ Джухен, тридцать лет, администраторка_ **

_Мне казалось, что они задумали что-то очень странное. Я решила подойти ближе и поинтересоваться. В конце концов, рабочий день окончен и все практически ушли, а Джин говорил про «o-face»... Знаете ли, но продолжения той ситуации на день Святого Валентина никто не хотел._

**_Ким Тэхён, двадцать четыре года, официант_ **

_Что произошло на день Святого Валентина? Пф, ничего интересного._

**_Мин Юнги, тридцать лет, бармен_ **

_Тэхён хотел станцевать для своего бойфренда поздно ночью, эм, приватный танец, стащив для этого ключи от ресторана. Они приехали, и он это сделал, но не учли, что при входе тот что-то задел и поэтому сработал автовызов в полицию. Приехали наши стражи порядка и нашли их в подсобке... Да… Подробности нужны?_

**_Ким Тэхён, двадцать четыре года, официант_ **

_Вам соврали._

**_Бэ Джухен, тридцать лет, администраторка_ **

_Они были в старой подсобке... Я рада, что у них есть инстинкт самосохранения._

**_Ким Тэхён, двадцать четыре года, официант_ **

_Кто рассказал? Да они врут! Разве вы не знали, что у людей на самом деле нет инстинктов? Это распространённое заблуждение... Нет, мы не делали ничего такого. Они врут._

— В любом случае, кхм, — вдруг просыпается Тэхён, видя как растёт напряжение в глазах между этими двумя, — спасибо, хён. Я пойду. 

— Удачи. Я рад, что смог помочь. 

— Да, удачи, Тэ, — добавляет женщина, видя как официант медленно покидает комнату с тарелкой приготовленного блюда. 

Когда дверь закрывается, оставляя администраторку и шефа вместе, первая оглядывает рабочее место и спрашивает: 

— Ты ж точно не добавил острое? 

— Почему все беспокоитесь? Ничего криминального. 

Она смотрит на его лицо в надежде поймать на месте, но когда спустя пару секунд ей этого так и не удаётся сделать, Бэ вздыхает:

— Я рада, ведь Чимин действительно не переносит острое. Даже щепотку лёгкой приправы. 

В голове срабатывают шестерёнки, напоминая о множестве уточняющих вопросов по поводу острого. В голове вылезает красный восклицательный знак, горло пересыхает. 

— Чимин? — осторожно переспрашивает мужчина, сглатывая от нервозности. 

— Ну да, — тянет, щурясь, — ты не знал? 

— Возможно, — избегает взгляда, — Тэхён, чисто теоретически, не сказал мне, что я готовлю для Чимина..?

Джухён хмурится, а потом комично широко раскрывает глаза, издавая удивлённый вскрик. Оба подрываются с места, не сговорившись, направляясь к столикам, к залу, неважно, лишь бы найти горе-влюблённых. 

**_Сокджин, тридцать лет, шеф-повар_ **

_У меня что-то промелькнуло тогда в догадках, но обычно Тэ не затыкается, когда дело идёт о Чимине? Почему? Почему он тогда молчал?_

**_Ким Тэхён, двадцать четыре года, официант_ **

_Разве я не говорил?… О, так я сказал это здесь. Упс?_

Когда они проходят в зал, мимо них пролетает парень похожий на Чимина. Направляясь в сторону туалета, он издаёт сдерживающий себя от рвоты звук. Потом мелькает Тэхён, кричащий: 

— Малыш! 

— Что за чёрт!? — ругается Бэ, в то время как одновременно с ней кривится от ужаса шеф: 

— Ты прямо сейчас собираешься поесть моё блюдо наоборот!? Выесть? 

**_Ким Йерим, двадцать один год, официантка_ **

_Люблю крики. Они вдохновляют, напоминают о том, что жизнь продолжает идти._

— Малыш! — доносится ещё один крик из уборных, а администраторка в это время разворачивается к бедному шефу, чьё лицо болезненно побледнело, став похожим на снег?… соль?… сахар?… 

— Агх, — шипит Сокджин, хватаясь за голову, — моим блюдом будут блевать впервые за столько лет, я не могу поверить, что я-…

— Сокджин, не время для самобичевания по поводу своей кулинарной гордости, у него просто нет вкуса, а блюдо потрясающее, — перебивает женщина, чуть приподнимаясь на носках, чтобы дотронуться чужих плеч, (он такой большой гигант по сравнению с Джухён, ой-ой), — что ты туда добавил? 

Чужой взгляд мутный, метающийся туда-сюда, и сам мужчина невнятно переспрашивает: 

— А? Куда? Ничего? 

— Что, — Бэ касается пальцами мягкого лица Кима, медленно и успокаивающе проговаривая, — ты. Туда. Добавил. Что ты туда добавил из острого? 

— Две щепотки одного из...

— Джин, он не переносит острое, — качает головой в отчаянии женщина, боясь о том, что происходит у уборной. 

— Две щепотки. Боже. Я не знал, что это настолько серьёзно. Я ужасный. Я ужасный шеф-повар. Боже, я отравил своего донсэна! 

**_Бэ Джухён, тридцать лет, администраторка_ **

_Я хотела сказать, что в этом также виноват и бойфренд этого донсэна, но Тэ вроде как помогал справиться Чимину с последствиями, так что... Думаю, в этом было что-то хорошее. Наверняка._

— Эй, Джин, всё в порядке, — шепчет женщина спокойным тоном, стараясь не дать мужчине пойти и дальше обвинять себя, — ты ведь не знал, что еда предназначена именно для Чимина... 

Администраторка нежно касается пальцами чужого лица, выводя узоры, и продолжает говорить поддерживающие слова, одновременно беспокоясь из-за того, что Чимин слишком долго в уборной. Он вместе с Тэхёном, но кто знает? 

— Как-то неловко себя чувствую, — произносит Сокджин, неловко улыбаясь, видя как та закатывает глаза, — я ж мог догадаться. 

**_Ким Сокджин, тридцать лет, шеф-повар_ **

_Вам может быть интересно, как он может жить в Южной Корее с детства и не переносить обычные специи или две щепотки? Как он может работать в ресторане латиноамериканской кухни и выжить? Это невозможно, думаете?… Обосритесь, это возможно. Боже, мне так пиздецки стыдно стало. А я ведь лучший шеф-повар в мире!_

— Малыш! — доносится очередной крик из уборной, и Джухён уж было срывается, но её запястья осторожно перехватывает Ким, сам отправляясь туда. 

**_Чон Хосок, двадцать пять лет, су-шеф_ **

_Вы хотите сказать, что временно не будете опрашивать Сокджина, потому что тот нарушил цензуру? Я буду за него? Он единственный в чёрном списке, что-ли?_

— Кхм, — кашляет кто-то, — что произошло? — появляется хриплый голос Юнги, который держит в руках коробку, содержащую новые бутылки (их надо разложить и красиво расставить). 

— Да так, — Бэ неопределённо машет рукой, глядя в сторону уборной, — произошло недопонимание. 

**_Мин Юнги, тридцать лет, бармен_ **

_Что за хуйня произошла, пока я разбирался с партиями алкоголя на складах? Сокращение? Что за крики, будто кто-то посмел разозлить Джу?_

**_Чон Хосок, двадцать пять лет, су-шеф_ **

_Ясно._

— Слушай, тебе не кажется, что они там слишком долго? — спрашивает Джухён осторожно, оборачиваясь, но никого не видит рядом с собой и притворяется, что ничего не случилось. 

Потому она медленно приближается к двери, ведущей к мужским туалетам, и тихонько стучит, поднимая голос: 

— Всё нормально?

**_Бэ Джухён, тридцать лет, администраторка_ **

_Ненавижу такие ситуации, которые я не могу контролировать._

— Господи, — закрывает глаза старший Ким, когда видит двух целующихся и обнимающихся коллег, — я рад, что вы хотя бы делаете это не на полу. 

**_Чон Хосок, двадцать пять лет, су-шеф_ **

_Сокджин-хён сказал, что он почувствовал острое желание целоваться. Как иронично, если так посмотреть._

— Может быть мне теперь не совсем жаль, — тянет мужчина, наблюдая за ними, пытаясь открыть дверь и слыша женский вскрик, — о боже, простите..! — натыкается на знакомую: — Джухён, что ты здесь делаешь? 

**_Бэ Джухён, тридцать лет, администраторка_ **

_Хотела собрать тайную информацию, чтобы потом манипулировать тобой и шантажировать, конечно же._

Она поднимает бровь, складывая руки на груди, пока её собранные в высокий хвостик волосы забавно болтаются при движениях головы: 

— Как там Чимин?

— Всё о'кей, — Ким улыбается широко, прислушиваясь к двери, откуда вышел, а потом объясняет вкрадчиво: — Они целуются. Чмокаются. Громко. Причмокиваются. Засовывают языки друг другу в глотки. 

— Достаточно, — прерывает женщина, вдруг переводя взгляд на пухлые розовые губы шефа, начиная самодовольно: — Вообще, я слышала, что поцелуи помогают успокоиться в стрессовых ситуациях. 

Они замолкают, каждый погружённый в свои мысли, и Сокджин пожимает своими широкими плечами, а Бэ ухмыляется. Потом произносят одновременно: 

— Успокоишь? — тут же разражаясь смехом. 

Когда люди говорят про то, что коллегам трудно быть вместе и встречаться, когда вы видите друг друга двадцать четыре на семь, суть в том, что на работе они занимают разные должности и, как бы работают, а потому всё ещё вместе. Как и некоторые другие пары в их ресторане. В конце концов, вы можете каждый божий день видеть лицо своей половинки, но так и не знать, чем она занималась (подсказка: работала), ведь вы тоже работали. А может потому что все равно на разные предупреждения и сигналы, любить ведь не запретишь. 

Вот так администраторка и шеф собираются поцеловаться, как:

— Никаких гетеро поцелуев, пока мы не закончили! — кричит голос, вероятно Тэхёна, и тогда Бэ пинает дверь. 

— Заткнись! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o-face — orgasm face...  
> проще говоря, лицо, которое появляется у человека, когда он испытывает оргазм


	3. Это был вторник, Нечестно или Можно поинтересоваться

— Никакого личного пространства! — ворчит Сыльги, замечая как су-шеф и одна из поваресс быстренько поцеловали друг друга, пока передавали ингредиенты, — никакого уважения к своим коллегам, никакого понимания, в конце концов…

— Перестань, онни, я сейчас заплачу от того, как ты одинока, — не видя как закатывает глаза Кан, Йерим прерывает её и хватает одно из готовых блюд, громко объявляя: — Кстати, шестнадцатый столик просит поторопиться с заказом!  
— Да-да, — отвечает через всю кухню Суён, — будет готово через три минуты. Можешь засечь!

_**Ким Йерим, двадцать од** _ _**ин год, официантка** _

_Это был вторник, да. Я точно помню, что это был вторник, потому что в тот день Сыльги-онни кричала на ноте, кажется, «фа» с чем-то._

— Где перец?! — поваресса отталкивается от столешницы, где нарезала продукты, отправляясь в кладовую. — Почему я не могу найти его?!

_**Ким Йерим, двадцать один год, официантка**  
Или это была не «фа»… Вообще, я плохо разбираюсь во всех этих голосовых штучках._

— Заказ на шестнадцатый готов! Уносите!  
— Заказ на третий!  
— На пятый столик, на заказ сегодняшнее основное блюдо от шеф-повара!  
— Восьмой столик хочет вызвать к себе Сыльги-нуну, которая готовила для них блюда!

_**Чон Чонгук, двадцать два года, официант**  
Это точно был вторник. В тот день один из столик хотел поблагодарить Сыльги-нуну. Я его обслуживал._

Пока в обители кухни, где шум взаимодействует с удивительной аккуратностью, в кабинете владелицы, что рассуждает об одном из критиков, секретарь ждёт нужного момента.  
Женщина откидывается на спинку кожаного кресла, недовольно хмурясь и произнося:  
— Я уверена в наших силах, но этот Чхве, — бормочет Сон, — владеет поразительными знаниями о гранях между вопиющей грубостью и лёгким наставлением. Я уверена, что скоро они к нам заявятся. Мы должны быть готовы и защитить репутацию.  
Она складывает руки в замок, вновь обращая своё внимание на сайт с публикацией ресторанного критика Чхве Сынчоля, который в последнее время только и делает, что разносит вполне известные рестораны в пух и прах. Самым интересным фактом же является то, что перед тем как прийти самому, он отправляеи своих доверенных, которые тестируют блюда и решают стоит ли ресторан внимания Чхве, который напишет либо откровенное разоблачение, либо восхищённые оды.  
Такая методика восхищает и ужасает одновременно, потому что если Сынчоль после доверенного так и не пришёл, то ресторан не заслуживает ни одного своего регалия. Критик за своё время сумел заработать себе такое влияние и силу, что даже никому не снилось. Раздражает.  
— Директриса Сон, — произносит Намджун, привлекая внимание, — я думаю, хм, мы можем знать, каким способом мы можем узнать придёт ли к нам Чхве.  
— Каким же? — она поднимает заинтересованный взгляд, зная, что мужчина никогда не предложит то, что им не по силам.  
— Я проанализировал большинство посещений Чхве за последние семь месяцев, — он пододвигает к владелице одну из толстых папок, которую сразу же открывают, — и заметил, что он приходил на следующий же день после доверенного лица в около 89% случаев. В остальных процентов смешанная активность: есть случаи от трёх дней до восьми, есть случаи от недели. Критик озвучивает даты приходов доверенных в своих публикациях, поэтому я выяснил, что самыми распространёнными днями для первых являются вторник, пятница и суббота. Около 96% из них разбросаны именно так*.  
Мужчина ловит чужой взгляд, ожидая разрешения продолжить. Сон хмыкает, листая бумаги, и произносит:  
— Тут есть такая информация. Спасибо за тщательную работу.  
И замолкает, прикусывая нижнюю губу.  
— Но.? — пытается добить работник.  
— Но в сносках ты уточнил, что одной из твоих теорий принятия доверенных, является теория о кодовых фразах.  
— Да, — тот улыбается, являя свои милые ямочки, выглядя донельзя довольным, — доверенное обязательно приглашало к себе своего повара или поварессу, иногда доверенных было несколько и те приходили в разное время суток для разных столов, если Чхве «стоило посетить». Также, для того, чтобы поблагодарить, чаще всего они произносили, судя по моему расследованию, фразы как «можно поинтересоваться», «как ярко и выразительно», «ваш почерк».  
— Личности доверенных лиц не раскрываются? — хмурится Сон.  
— Верно, поэтому я был очень избирателен и брал только самые часто повторяющиеся, но редко используемые в обиходе фразы.  
— Отлично, — улыбается Сон, — составим короткий план действий и будем ждать кодовых фраз.  
— Это лишь теория, — пытается возразить, но ловит взгляд от директрисы и кивает: — Понял.  
— Ты проделал огромную работу, Ким. Я уверена в том, что ты прав.

_**Пак Суен, двадцать пять лет, поваресса**  
Я была рада тому, что Сыльги решили поблагодарить. Мы смогли урвать с Хосоком поцелуй и даже не услышали ворчание._

Поваресса выходит в своей рабочей форме, направляясь к восьмому вместе с Чонгуком. Мимо них пролетают другие работники*, в то время как женщина чувствует необычный прилив сил и радости. Даже гордости за себя.  
(Когда Кан выходит из зала, она не видит, как за её спиной Хосок точит один из ножей, параллельно целуя Суён в висок).

_**Ким Йерим, двадцать один год, официантка**  
Не могу понять, почему они могу целоваться с друг другом, а нам, официанткам, вот нельзя!_

_**Чон Чонгук, двадцать два года, официант**  
…ну по чесноку мне тоже иногда обидно, почему это я не могу поцеловать Йери. Но, если так посмотреть, то это сделано ради их же блага, иначе Тэ-хён и Чимин-хён всё время отвлекались бы, что было проверено на практике. Да и мы тоже. _

_**Ким Йерим, двадцать один год, официантка**  
При чём тут он вообще? Это никак с ним не связано, мне просто чуть обидно. Это же двойные стандарты._

_**Чон Чонгук, двадцать два года, официант**  
Хотя в поцелуях в подсобке во время перерывов, перед или после работы есть некий шарм. Таинственность и интрига. Чуток накаляет страсти, так сказать._

_**Ким Йерим, двадцать один год, официантка**  
Ничего не знаю._

Когда Сыльги достигает столика, чтобы взглянуть в карамельные глаза клиентки за столом, она дежурно улыбается и здоровается. В ответ получая то же самое вперемешку восхищений и похвал, она заправляет прядь за ухо, ласково произнося:  
— Ваш почерк такой необычный. Можно поинтересоваться, как долго вы работаете в данном ресторане?  
Кан Сыльги дарит ей улыбку, объясняя кое-какие детали. Но, как обычно, надолго не задерживается, ведь её ждёт своя работа и другие клиенты. После разговора её только ненавязчиво спрашивает Бэ:  
— Было что-нибудь необычное?  
— Вроде нет, — тянет Сыль, прикидывая в голове определение «необычности», — просто похвалили.  
Джухён медленно кивает, отпуская её, и уже уходит в другую сторону кухни.

_**Бэ Джухён, тридцать лет, администраторка**  
Теперь ещё следить за тем, как люди благодарят поваров и поваресс. Пф, да нам каждый день благодарности приходят. Одному только Сокджину, который заслуживает мира, приходят около десяти за неделю, а я теперь должна брать отчёт._

_**Чон Хосок, двадцать пять лет, су-шеф**  
Он до сих пор не допускается?.. В общем, хён сказал, что он не против разговоров с нуной. И хочет ( ~~*текст не допущен к публикации*~~ )._

_**Пак Суен, двадцать пять лет, поваресса**  
Если так подумать, то все так стараются придать своим отношениям безликий вид, что открывают их шире. Будьте как мы, но не забывайте и о работе. Нужно быть осторожными и внимательными. Да._

_**Ким Йерим, двадцать один год, официантка**  
Целоваться каждый раз, как выпадет возможность? А работать?_

_**Чон Чонгук, двадцать два года, официант**  
Я согласен._

— Пятнадцатый хвалит щеф-повара и его сегодняшнее блюдо!  
— Заказ на пятый!  
— Шестнадцатый хвалит сегодняшнее блюдо, желая, чтобы оно было чаще!  
— Третий аналогично!  
— Заказ на двенадцатый готов!  
— Второй хочет увидеть шефа, чтобы лично поблагодарить его!

_**Чон Хосок, двадцать пять лет, су-шеф**  
Считайте Сокджин-хён драматично вздохнул рукой и протянул «как неожиданно». Вот хитрюга._

_**Пак Суен, двадцать пять лет, поваресса**  
Какие милые!_

_**Чон Хосок, двадцать пять лет, су-шеф**  
А вообще Сокджин, который начинал с низов, достоин всего этого. Как и все остальные._

Рабочий день протекает как обычно: столики ждут гостей, а после гости ждут своих блюд, что со всем трепетом готовятся на кухне ресторана «Zimzalabim».  
(В то время как улыбающаяся женщина, что покинула его, отправляет сообщение и готовится к встрече).

_**Мин Юнги, тридцать лет, бармен**  
Это точно был вторник, тогда Сынван решила организовать ужин и сама приготовила одно из блюд. Вроде как она слишком волновалась по поводу какого-то критика, но какая разница, если у нас отличный ресторан и она, и мы отлично справляемся._

_**Пак Чимин, двадцать четыре года, официант**  
Это был вторник перед днём нашей с Тэхёном пятилетней годовщины._

— Вау, какая хорошая корочка у блюда! — вскрикивает, довольно промычав, Тэхён. — Просто загляденье, прям настоящая феерия вкусов! Директриса Сон, Сынван-нуна, да вы…  
— Это блюдо готовил я, — отвечает Сокджин, прерывая чужое восхищение, — спасибо за комплименты.  
Тэхён хмыкает, продолжая есть, пока с разных концов стола доносятся смешки. Пак Чимин сидит рядом, краснее помидора.

_**Ким Йерим, двадцать один год, официантка**  
Это точно был вторник. Я помню ещё, потому что Тэ-хён тоже достиг какого-то диапазона._

_**Чон Чонгук, двадцать два года, официант**  
Почему она никогда не отмечает мои диапазоны? Я хотел бы быть номером один в её списках, а я уверен, что это так, но почему она ни разу не отметила это здесь? Разве это не предательство?_

Тэхён крутит в руках стакан, где находится апельсиновый сок, чтобы выпить его одним действием буквально за секунду. А потом тянет восхищённо, перемещая взгляд к молча кушающей Сон:  
— А какой божественный сок, нуна! Вау!  
— Он покупной, солнце, — вставляет опять шеф, и тот Ким тушуется, закатывая глаза:  
— Она договаривается с поставщиками…  
— Конкретно с поставщиками этого сока, — подмечает старший, щурясь, — договаривалась Джу.

_**Ким Тэхён, двадцать четыре года, официант**  
Это нечестно!_

_**Пак Суен, двадцать пять лет, поваресса**  
Слышали? Все слышали? Он назвал её «Джу»! И никто и слова не сказал. Что это все к нам с Хосоком пристают, будто у нас привилегии? Это нечестно!_

_**Чон Чонгук, двадцать два года, официант**  
Ну, они женаты… Конечно, у них привилегии._

_**Пак Суён, двадцать пять лет, поваресса**  
Все равно нечестно._

_**Ким Тэхён, двадцать четыре года, официант**  
Несправедливо! У нас демократия, свобода слова!_

_**Мин Юнги, тридцать лет, бармен**  
Не хочу быть занудой, но у нас ещё и работа. Капитализм, тварюга. _

_**Ким Тэхён, двадцать четыре года, официант**  
Несправедливо!_

— Ну, пожалуйста, — официант складывает руки в молящем жесте, — можно нам на завтра взять выходные с Чимином? У нас годовщина!  
Директриса вздыхает, обращаясь уставшим взглядом к своему секретарю, ожидая поддержки, но сама произносит:  
— Намджун поделился тем, что все должны быть на своих рабочих местах. Я уверена, что скоро к нам придёт доверенные, если только не уже.  
Все сидящие за столами также прислушиваются к разговору. Критик Чхве знатно настораживает персонал своими методами, все хотят быть на высоте, оттого любая информация важна.  
— Но ведь завтра среда, нуна, — тянет умоляюще Тэхён, — пожалуйста. Я возьму на себя дополнительную нагрузку в смене.  
— Никаких нагрузок, — отрезает женщина, но сразу сдаётся и отмахивается: — Но ладно. Берёте завтра выходной. Завтра не будет ни доверенных, ни Чхве без первых.

_**Ким Йерим, двадцать один год, официантка**  
… Или это даже была «си»?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — вообще я так и не нашла КАК именно следует критикам делать свою работу, прям с ИНСТРУКЦИЯМИ, поэтому считаем это моей выдумкой🙄  
> * — вообще есть ещё работники, по истории это достаточно большой и крутой ресторан. Но они как бы не играют особой роли/работают в другие смены/второстепенные и тд.  
> вообще многое тут надумано и вряд ли схоже с реальной жизнью, так что жанр «стёб» вполне обоснован.


	4. Это кто, Прекратите или Облом

В темноте подсобки Йери поднимается на носочки, чтобы обхватить Чонгука за шею и чуть было не прижаться к родным губам, как девушке резко дарят подзатыльник, и она от страха практически прыгает на парня со вскриком:  
— Это кто такой?!

_**Бэ Джухён, тридцать лет, администраторка**  
Ваш самый страшный кошмар._

_**Мин Юнги, тридцать лет, бармен**  
Что сразу кошмар. Называйте вещи своими именами. Работодательница. Начальница. Человек, на которого вы работаете, и не получаете ни гроша._

_**Сон Сынван, она не разрешила указывать возраст, владелица**  
Извините, пожалуйста, за поведение Юнги. Он у нас очень своеобразный просто. Между прочим, у нас хорошая зарплата._

_**Мин Юнги, тридцать лет, бармен**  
Так-то да. Но как я останусь равнодушным к остальному населению страны, что вынуждено пахать на государство, использующее людей как ресурсы? Простой народ ничего не значит для этих…!_

_**Бэ Джухён, тридцать лет, администраторка**  
Кхм. Мы отошли от темы._

Йерим получает ещё один подзатыльник, и громко продолжает:  
— Ой-ой! Больно! А что сразу я-то?  
Включается свет. Ким хватается за своего парня, оборачиваясь вперёд, но закрывая от страха глаза, и опять вопит:  
— Несправедливость!

_**Ким Йерим, двадцать один год, официантка**  
Я, конечно, люблю крики. Люблю крики на кухне, на работе, в жизни. Но, честно говоря, лучше бы я так кричала от, не знаю, удовольствия. А не от подзатыльников, я ведь не любительница жёсткости. За кого вы меня принимаете вообще?_

Она получает тычок в бок, но Чон её защищает и не отдает, правда, не знает, как обратно перетянуть к себе, чтобы не дать оппонентке нанести ещё удар. Справедливости ради удары совсем не болезненные, но неприятные, и Ким вдруг спрашивает:  
— А что это только я получаю? Почему не Чонгук?  
Чонгук в ту же секунду «просыпается» и берёт официантку за плечи, пододвигая и закрывая её своей спиной. Он видит, что подзатыльники давала администраторка, а потому поворачивается к ней спиной, всё ещё держа Йерим, и молча подносит к женщине свой затылок.

_**Бэ Джухён, тридцать лет, администраторка**  
Тоже мне герой нашёлся._

_**Ким Йерим, двадцать один год, официантка**  
Почему он не сделал этого раньше?_

Бэ смиряет их обоих строгим взглядом, когда они в нормальных позах, и деловито складывает свои руки за спиной, поднимая подбородок:  
— Разве вам не запрещены поцелуи на работе?  
— Но…  
— Никаких «но», я не понимаю. Вы что, хотите, чтобы я вас распределила на разные смены? — она выдыхает устало, те реагируют очень ярко (поджимают губы и стыдливо опускают головы). — Я всё понимаю, правда. Но не на работе и не тогда, когда мы ждём доверенных и критика! Тем более, когда вас ждут в зале люди.  
— Сегодня среда, — Чон предпринимает попытку улучшить атмосферу, но осекается, глядя на непоколебимое выражение лица Бэ.  
— И? Сегодня нет Тэхёна и Чимина. Вы должны постараться и за них двоих.  
— Мы же нашли замену, — бурчит официантка, но Бэ это слышит, вопросительно выгибая идеальную бровь:  
— Вы хотите спорить со своей начальницей? Я могу урезать вам зарплату или добиться увольнения. Постарайтесь на работе работать, а не прятаться.

_**Ким Йерим, двадцать один год, официантка**  
Ауч._

_**Чон Чонгук, двадцать два года, официант**  
Это было жёстко._

_**Ким Йерим, двадца** _ _**ть один год, официантка** _

_Я не люблю жёсткость._

— Ах, — взгляд женщины чуть смягчается, когда она замечает грустные выражения лиц, — я хочу с вами поговорить как любящая старшая, но в данный момент я не подруга, а администраторка. Понимаете? Я закрываю глаза на это, когда это не несёт никакой проблемы, но сейчас у нас красный режим. Мы должны работать.  
— Да, — они отвечают хорошо, но Джухён чувствует себя как-то не очень хорошо.

_**Бэ Джухён, тридцать лет, администраторка**  
Я не сожалею о том, что так сказала. Сказанного не воротишь. Это действительно так, не стоит забывать о работе. Я их подруга, но ещё я и администраторка, что должна следить за работой. Я обязательно поговорю с ними на эту тему позже._

— Я ухожу, — в последний раз окидывает их взглядом, — жду через две минуты на кухне. Буду проверять. И будьте быстрее, пожалуйста. Ваше счастье, что никто из клиентов не спешит.  
Когда дверь за старшей закрывается, те вздыхают. Парень поворачивается к девушке, пытаясь ободряюще улыбнуться:  
— Прости, что потянул целоваться, — чешет свой затылок, а потом вспоминает про «наказания» и обеспокоенно спрашивает: — Не болит?  
— Нет, — официантка внезапно широко улыбается, притягивая к себе Чона, — спасибо тебе огромное, — крепко обнимает его, обвивая руками шею, а потом, краснея, шепчет: — Это было очень классно. Спасибо. Ты знаешь, что ты лучший?

_**Бэ Джухён, тридцать лет, администраторка**  
Пф. Молодёжь. Сантименты._

— За работу! — хлопает в ладоши Джухён, когда наконец видит двух провинившихся. — Топ-топ, голубки!  
В кухне галдёж и работа, протекающая своим ходом, когда официанты выходят и заходят, блюда готовятся и относятся. Все становятся настолько сосредоточенными, что даже Хосок и Суён не ловят украдкой поцелуи. Не хочется получить нагоняй.  
— Голубки? — ловит отрывок фразы Сыльги, но не оборачивается, зная, что сейчас не стоит отвлекаться.  
Внутри опять что-то колет, может это собственное жгучее желание найти свою, как говорится, вторую половинку. Но пока результаты неутешительные, из-за чего поваресса считает своей второй половинкой какую-нибудь тушёную говядину в винном соусе (да ладно, она знает название блюда, но просто хочет поныть).  
— Что с третьим столиком? — доносится голос одного из официантов-новичков, который быстро влился в процесс. — Он ждёт свой заказ.  
— Скоро будет! — отвечает на той стороне Сокджин, показывая пальцами знак «окей».

_**Чон Хосок, двадцать пять лет, су-шеф**  
Этот третий столик сегодня был очень… голодным. Столик заказал всё вплоть до десерта. Ценитель что-ли._

_**Ким Йерим, двадцать один год, официантка**  
Знаете, а всё-таки хорошо, что мы опять начали работать. Представляете, как только мы с Чонгуком влились, людей стало так приходить._

_**Чон Чонгук, двадцать два года, официант**  
Ужас в общем-то._

_**Ким Йерим, двадцать один год, официантка**  
Так ещё и оказывается, что одна из замен, новичок вообще. Бр, страшно представить только._

_**Мин Юнги, тридцать лет, бармен**  
На самом деле, новички не всегда могут облажаться. Всё зависит от человека. Если человек только начал работать, не значит, что он обязательно подставит весь ресторан._

_**Ким Югём, двадцать два года, официант-новичок**  
…я рад, что Юнги-хён верит в меня._

_**Мин Юнги, тридцать лет, бармен**  
.? Я знаю его лично четыре дня, простите, но какой хён?_

_**Ким Югём, двадцать два года, официант-новичок**  
Мин Юнги-сонбэнним, кхм, точно._

_**Мин Юнги,** _ **тридцать лет, бармен**

_Да что так сразу. Я просто смущен._

_**Бэ Джухён, тридцать лет, администраторка**  
Мы опять отошли от темы. Можем, пожалуйста, вернуться к повествованию?_

Весь день протекает в бешеном темпе. Может быть из-за хорошей работы новичка, может быть из-за незнания новичка, может быть из-за сосредоточенном на своей работе персонале, но никто так и не понимает, кто сидит на третьем столике, а потому фигура, испробовав необходимое, лишь тихо уходит.  
Джухён со временем после рабочего дня собирается пообщаться с двумя голубками, отчего чуть нервничает, и обращается к Сокджину, поддевая его локтём:  
— Эй, красавчик, у тебя сегодня было много похвал от клиентов.  
Уши Кима краснеют, но лицо он держит и выглядит относительно спокойным, когда отвечает:  
— Спасибо, красотка номер один в мире. Я знаю, что потрясающе готовлю.  
Джу фыркает, но не заостряет на этом внимание, только глазами наблюдая как чужие длинные пальцы обращаются с ножом:  
— Делаешь заготовки?  
— Да, завтра будет такой же нервозный день.  
— Может чуть отдохнёшь? — заботливо произносит женщина, опираясь руками о столешницу.  
Из этого угла мало кто может их увидеть, а ещё, что важно, половина всех людей буквально не находится на кухне и не может слышать их. Уже конец, клиентов нет, скоро закрытие. Это даёт Бэ какую-то смелость и она продолжает:  
— Я бы могла помочь расслабиться, — закусывает губу, игриво поглядывая, как шея Сокджина также стремительно краснеет.  
— Может нарежешь… Ох, — выдыхает мужчина, когда она кладёт ему ладонь на грудь, — лук?  
Возникает тишина. Бэ пытается сдержать смех.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я плакала? — дразнится она, подходя ближе.  
— Нет.  
— А что?  
— Улыбалась. Да. Ах. Улыбалась, — нервно произносит шеф, когда рука медленно опускается ниже к животу, — тут продукты.  
Женская рука резко замирает, а глаза администраторки округляются:  
— О чём ты подумал?! — возмущённо пыхтит, отстраняясь. — Я хотела предложить поцелуи и всё!  
— Эм.  
— Ты… — издаёт удивлённый вскрик, а потом выдаёт смешок, качая головой: — Я на работе вообще-то.  
— То есть в нашей квартире ты бы…  
— Тш, красавчик, — она кладёт своей палец ему на губы, прося замолчать, — ты самый красивый в мире, но…  
— Я знаю, — прерывает он, возвращаясь к работе.  
— Пф, да я вру.  
— О, даже так?  
Бэ на секунду замолкает, раздумывая над вариантами. Потом сдаётся:  
— Нет, ты самый красивый в галактике. В галактиках, — подправляет, — во вселенных.  
— О-о-о-о, — протягивает шеф, обратно поворачиваясь к ней, — ты уверена, что это не потому, что ты хочешь меня целовать? Никакой предвзятости?  
— Я считала тебя красивым и до этого, — отмечает администраторка, — никакой предвзятости.  
— Ну что ж, — Сокджин опять подходить ближе, — тогда можно целоваться. Я тоже хочу, — а потом добавляет чуть тише, может даже интимно: — И я тоже считаю тебя самой красивой во вселенных.  
Мужчина наклоняется к ней, а она тянется к нему, чтобы обнять, и их губы практически соприкасаются, как Бэ чувствует касание чужой ладони и бум — подзатыльник. Пара резко прекращает действие и видит, как за ними стоит недовольная Сынван.

_**Чон Чонгук, двадцать два года, официант**  
Ауч._

_**Ким Йерим, двадцать один год, официантка**  
Облом._

_**Чон Чонгук, двадцать два года, официант**  
Жёстко._

_**Ким Йерим, двадцать один год, официантка**  
Карма._

_**Чон Чонгук, двадцать два года, официант**  
Бумеранг_

_**Мин Юнги, тридцать лет, бармен**  
Не лишним будет отметить, что они делали это после работы, в свободное время и…_

_**Чон Хосок, двадцать пять лет, су-шеф**  
Да ладно, пусть Юнги-хён даст молодёжи повыпендриваться._

_**Ким Йерим, двадцать один год, официантка**  
Кто использует слово «выпендриваться»? Бе._

— Что происходит? — отзывается Джухён как-то обидчиво, пока Ким прижимает её к себе, воркуя.  
— Не хочу вас пугать, но, кажется, сегодня у нас был Чхве Сынчоль.  
— Что?! — одновременно вскрикивают оба других собеседника, и Сон морщится, показывая рукой жест стать потише:  
— Югём описал одного человека в разговоре с одним официантом. Этот человек очень похож на Чхве Сынчоля.  
— Что?! — опять кричат вдвоём, и Сон опять морщится, только сильнее.  
— Это я у вас хочу спросить. Как это вы проморгали? Целовались в рабочее время?

_**Бэ Джухён, тридцать лет, администраторка**  
Не хочу быть «плохой полицеской» снова, но я вроде как слышала, как кто-то хлопнул тогда в ладоши._

_**Ким Йерим, двадцать один год, официантка**  
Я и Чонгук дали друг другу пять._

_**Мин Юнг** _ _**и, тридцать лет, бармен** _

_Пожалуйста, прекратите._ _**  
** _

_**Ким Йерим, двадцать один год, официантка** _

_**  
** Сегодня Сокджин-оппа и Джухён-онни дотянули до «си», наверное. Ха-ха._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> итак, тут мало о критике, потому что всё сладкое на потом 😘👀  
> надеюсь, вам понравилось!!! ещё две части и конец т.т


	5. Люблю и Люблю

— Он гей, — уверенно заявляет Тэхён, стоя справа от компьютера. 

Это происходит на следующий день, когда в кабинете Сон после работы устроено срочное собрание по поводу статьи Чхве Сынчоля. Кабинет наполнен галдёжом, где-то кажется звучит зевок. 

**_Мин Юнги, тридцать лет, бармен_ **

_Не люблю ситкомы._

**_Чон Чонгук, двадцать два года, официант_ **

_Кто ему скажет?_

На данный момент у них есть: первые прочтённые пару строк, которые оказались перебиты чонгуковым _«как он вообще выглядит?»_ , несколько заинтересованных лиц, чересчур близко приблизившихся к владелице, и одна фотография мужчины на весь экран. 

— Да ну, — отмахивается Хосок, стоящий слева, пока его жена спокойно сидит на стульчике у стола напротив, — бисексуал. 

— Ты что, обвиняешь в некомпетентности мой гей-радар? — возмущённо пыхтит официант, встретившись взглядом с су-шефом. Охнувший от неожиданности Чимин чуть приобнимает своего любимого позади в знак поддержки. 

— Нет... Да я бы никогда! — защищается Хосок сразу же и посылает Сыльги позади себя виноватый взгляд. 

К слову, обсуждать ориентацию они стали после её комментария по поводу внешности сего критика. И её заинтересованного взгляда, который чуть померк после заявления Тэ. 

— Это вторжение в чужую личную жизнь, — добавляет Бэ и чуть толкает Тэхёна назад, заняв его место и решив закончить обсуждение, — поговорите потом, когда узнаём, понравилась ему наша еда или нет. 

Тэхён делает большие глаза, опять издавая возмущённый вскрик:

— Нуна, это защита личной жизни Сыльги-нуны. Она бы разбила себе сердце! 

**_Ким Тэхён, двадцать четыре года, официант_ **

_Вообще я говорил это всё в шутку. Но они так хотели подарить Сыльги надежду познакомиться с ним, что это было мило._

**_Кан Сыльги, двадцать пять лет, поваресса_ **

_Я просто сказала, что он красивый. Почему все так реагируют?_

Владелица тем временем листает уже дальше, переключившись на прочтение. Она тихим голосом обсуждает какие-то моменты с Хосоком и Сокджином, пока вокруг неё вьётся оживлённая дискуссия. 

— Вообще-то невозможно определить ориентацию по внешнему виду... — начинает Намджун, который до этого молчал рядом с Суён, но потом оказывается перебит Джухён:

— Тем не менее, откуда ты можешь знать? Не лишай её возможностей. Пока она не знает точно, то не стоит делать столько выводов, — чеканит женщина, смиряя взглядом официанта. 

— Ну-... — начинает Ким. 

— Пожалуйста, прекратите, — доносится усталый голос Мина, который, кажется, заснул на столе. 

Никто не обращает на это внимание. И только Джухён кидает предупреждающий взгляд на всех, а после на шефа: 

— Джин. 

(Юнги просыпается). 

**_Мин Юнги, тридцать лет, бармен_ **

_А мелодрамы — муа. Поцелуй шефа._

— Да, — Сокджин отвлекается, — пожалуйста, Тэхён, — тот поднимает обе руки вверх, — Сыльги, — она закатывает глаза, — пожалуйста. 

Воцаряется тишина. Сынван вновь готова подать голос, но уже повыше, чтобы каждому донести краткие новости, как Чонгук, скучающий на стульчике, выдаёт со смешком: 

— Сразу видно кто доминирует.

— Что!? — шеф стремительно краснеет, владелица закатывает глаза, где-то замирает воздух, где-то кто-то (Тэхён) начинает ржать. 

— Пожалуйста, не разделяйте стереотипные гендерные роли...

**_Мин Юнги, тридцать лет, бармен_ **

_Бедный Джун._

— Мне кажется, это была шутка, оппа, — его отвлекает Суён, шепча, — в любом случае, я уверена, что это лишь попытка подразнить...

— Чонгук, молчи, хотя бы потому, что в вашей паре сразу ясно, кто наверху, — парирует Сокджин, заставляя младшего покраснеть, Йерим же бьёт себя по лбу, стараясь игнорировать. Сынван устало вздыхает. 

**_Мин Юнги, тридцать лет, бармен_ **

_О-о-о-о, принесите попкорн._

**_Бэ Джухён, тридцать лет, администраторка_ **

_Почему именно сейчас?_

— Ей нравится. Я люблю её. Не вижу проблем в том, чтобы угождать своей партнёрке, — отвечает в той же манере Чон, задирая подбородок и хватая свою девушку за руку. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я не угождаю Джу? 

Суён в ту же секунду вскрикивает, закрывая лицо. Юнги довольный снимает всё на камеру. 

**_Бэ Джухён, тридцать лет, администраторка_ **

_Засранец._

**_Мин Юнги, тридцать лет, бармен_ **

_Вау._

— Хён, тейк* не в этом и ты это знаешь, — протягивает насмешливо засранец, подмигивая в конце, — признай, что тебя возможно смутить лишь одним словом про доминирование. 

**_Бэ Джухён, тридцать лет, администраторка_ **

_Молодёжь. Сленг._

— Стереотипные… — Намджун вновь пытается внести свою лепту. 

— Я не имею в виду токсичное доминирование и всю эту херню, а всего лишь позу в...

— Чонгук, ты ребёнок! — Хосок закрывает свои уши, Тэхён и Чимин с ужасом и восхищением наблюдают за происходящим. 

— Тем не менее, Чонгук это не то, что мы должны обсуждать в присутствии нашей работодательницы, — говорит более-менее успокоившийся шеф; все оборачиваются на Сынван, от скуки начавшей играть в пасьянс: 

— Валяйте. 

— Так вот, — Сокджин решает продолжить, — да, ты смутил меня. Но я не понимаю, зачем нужен был этот комментарий. 

— Потому что у тебя кинк на похвалу? — предлагает младший с совершенно невинным видом, комнату сразу же заполняют крики. 

**_Мин Юнги, тридцать лет, бармен_ **

_Люблю семейные разборки._

— У меня нет кинка на похвалу! Как это связано!? — выдыхает очень-очень покрасневший Джин, и Йерим тут же встаёт с места, решив успокоить ситуацию:

— Может...

— Почему ты так смущаешься? — Чон недоумевает. — Мы должны нормализовать разговоры про сексуальное образование и просто разговоры, особенно, когда все здесь совершеннолетние. Вообще, это же просто разговоры. — он резко обращает всё своё внимание к Хосоку: — К примеру, ты, хён, какая поза твоя любимая? 

— Я...

— Видишь, это легко, — он замолкает, опасно оборачиваясь к администраторке: — А какая поза любимая у тебя, Джухён-нуна? 

Повисает мёртвая тишина. 

— Если ты сейчас не заткнёшься, я кину в тебя этот степлер, — Бэ поднимает предмет со стола, уставившись на Чонгука, который произнёс сие. — Я бы обсудила с тобой это, но не тогда, когда ты мешаешь прочтению статьи. Причём, очень важной статьи. Ты не хочешь меня проверять, верно? 

Тот сглатывает, отводя взгляд. Все в комнате замирают, даже Сынван, наблюдая за разворачивающимися событиями. Джухён глядит проницательно, прищурив глаза. В гнетущей тишине проходят минуты две. А как только она кладёт всё на место, практически каждый выдыхает. Сокджин, доселе обнимающий её за талию, сразу же кидается за степлером и отдаёт её готовой Йерим, чтобы в свою очередь спрятать её куда-то между полок. 

**_Мин Юнги, тридцать лет, бармен_ **

_О нет, Джухён и острые предметы с угрозами — клише._

**_Бэ Джухён, тридцать лет, администраторка_ **

_Теперь он хочет проверить?_

**_Чон Хосок, двадцать пять лет, су-шеф_ **

_Тихо-тихо, тш. Никакой войны. Тш. Тш. Нам не нужны никакие скандалы._

**_Бэ Джухён, тридцать лет, администраторка_ **

_… Когда-нибудь я отомщу им всем. Всем._

**_Чон Хосок, двадцать пять лет, су-шеф_ **

_Предупреждение о жестокости. Восемнадцать плюс._

**_Мин Юнги, тридцать лет, бармен_ **

_Она уточнила, что все — это все, кроме Джина?_

— Так, — Сынван, устав терпеть и сдерживать смех, расстаскивает каждого по разным углам кабинета так, чтобы никто ни с кем не воевал, — и отойдите, пожалуйста, подальше от меня. Я прочитаю достаточно громко, чтобы услышали все. Точнее, вынесу вердикт. 

**_Ким Тэхён, двадцать четыре года, официант_ **

_Это было весело. Жаль, смеяться нельзя было._

**_Пак Чимин, двадцать четыре года, официант_ **

_Всё-таки страх из-за Джухён-нуны перевесил. Она такая крутая._

**_Ким Тэхён, двадцать четыре года, официант_ **

_Кстати, забыл объявить. Следствие вели с Леонидом Каневским._

**_Пак Чимин, двадцать четыре года, официант_ **

_С Сон Сынван, придурок._

**_Ким Тэхён, двадцать четыре года, официант_ **

_Какая разница._

**_Пак Чимин, двадцать четыре года, официант_ **

_Сынван-нуна вряд ли будет кому-то рассказывать, что в её кабинете администраторка чуть ли не убила официанта степлером._

**_Мин Юнги, тридцать лет, бармен_ **

_Я бы в ней не был так уверен. Тёмная лошадка._

— Так вот, ему наш ресторан понравился! — кричит владелица, а когда не видит реакции, закатывает глаза. — Я серьёзно. Я просто решила, что вам вряд ли сейчас хочется слышать про «разнообразие оттенков» наших блюд. Вам не до этого, — в конце усмехается, прыская в кулачок. 

— Боже мой! 

— Серьёзно!? 

— А я говорил! А я говорил вам всем, блять! 

**_Ким Йерим, двадцать один год, официантка_ **

_Мне понравился тот день. Он был классным и громким. Но я не была._

**_Чон Чонгук, двадцать два года, официант_ **

_У Йери, к примеру, кинк на крик._

**_Кан Сыльги, двадцать пять лет, поваресса_ **

_Я притворюсь, что ничего из этого не слышала._

**_Пак Чимин, двадцать четыре года, официант_ **

_Одиночкам всегда тяжело._

— Мы пойдём праздновать!? 

— О боги, конечно!

**_Ким Йерим, двадцать один год, официантка_ **

_А ещё я мало что помню._

**_Мин Юнги, тридцать лет, бармен_ **

_Конечно, они мало что помнят._

Шумная компания всем персоналом, включающая абсолютно все смены, позволяет себе закрыть ресторан в позднее время и оформить залы для себя любимых. Сынван лично присоединяется к приготовлению блюд, многие расслабленно проводят время, смеются и такие до жути довольные, что хочется подпрыгнуть и завизжать просто потому что. Просто потому что счастье. 

Сокджин и Чонгук переговаривают о своём на одном из столов, ведь шеф, благодаря уговорам, позволяет себе отдохнуть. После Чон отпрашивается и уходит со своей девушкой в неизвестном направлении (очень даже известном). Кто-то с кем-то устраивает целый конкурс на поедание пирогов... без рук? (Тэхён, Чимин и шайка других бессмертных). 

**_Пак Чимин, двадцать четыре года, официант_ **

_Сынван-нуна разрешила готовить не латиноамериканскую кухню, так что сегодня крутой день._

— Детка, я проигрываю! — вопит Тэхён в последний момент роняя голову в десерт. 

Зрители откровенно смеются, но официанту как-то все равно. Он чувствует, как чья-то рука обеспокоенно касается его затылка, и пытается прошептать так, чтобы не задохнуться кремом: 

— Люблю тебя. 

— Ой, — Чимин слышит, — и я тебя, Тэтэ. 

Аплодисменты. 

Они не выигрывают конкурс, но определённо выигрывают в этой жизни. 

**_Мин Юнги, тридцать лет, бармен_ **

_Не знаю, почему так много шумихи из-за какого-то критика, но ладно. Мне нравится._

Суён активно жестикулирует и объясняет кое-что одной из новеньких поваресс на испытательном сроке, а Джухён внезапно смотрит на весь бедлам и улыбается так широко. 

— Ах, — выдыхает счастливо, а после замечает мимо проходящего Югёма с подносом, — можно один, пожалуйста. Что там? 

— Шампанское. Какое-то там итальянское. 

— Оно у нас есть? — удивляется женщина, чуть отпивая. 

— История умалчивает, откуда Юнги-хён нашёл это, — пожимает плечами и странно улыбается при упоминании старшего. 

Когда Ким уходит к остальным, Джу отпивает ещё напитка: 

— Мило. 

**_Мин Юнги, тридцать лет, бармен_ **

_И хватит спрашивать про официанта._

Хосок подходит к своей жене, нежно обнимая её со спины, и здоровается с новой коллегой: 

— Здравствуйте, Наён-щи, — они вежливо улыбаются друг другу, — не против, если я украду свою красавищу? 

— Ну что вы, — хихикает, — вполне себе не против. Разве что пусть выпьет со мной бокальчик.

Чон ярко улыбается, закрывая ладонью, где золотое кольцо, лицо, и смотрит на Суён, подмигивая. А та почему-то неловко молчит. 

— Что? — обеспокоенно заглядывает ей в глаза мужчина. 

— Мне нельзя? — робко отвечает, прикусив губу. 

Он смотрит на её живот, Наён раскрывает от удивления рот, а Пак разводит руки в стороны: 

— Да. 

— Да? — широко улыбается, подходя ближе и чуть ли не поднимая её в воздух. 

— Да, — в той же манере реагирует, даже не пытаясь сдержать этих счастливых искр в глазах. 

Он видит. Он видит эти искры, не сдерживаясь, и обнимает её так крепко, как можно. 

— Боже мой! 

— Да-да, милый. Да-да. 

**_Пак Суён, двадцать пять лет, поваресса_ **

_Сколько знаю его, он очень любит детей. И меня, и я его, ахах. И теперь я готова._

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет ему куда-то в ухо, ласково проведя ладонью по спине. 

— И я тебя люблю, Су. 

**_Ким Тэхён, двадцать четыре года, официант_ **

_Ух-ты пухты, я стану дядей!_

— Намджун, что же ты никогда не нарезал морковь? — смеётся Сынван, когда тот неуклюже справляется с нарезкой в соломку. 

— Я нарезал, — смущённо отводит взгляд, — но она какая-то широкая. Или нож тупой. 

Женщина наблюдает за его действиями внимательно, умиляясь тому, как обычно серьёзный секретарь превращается в домашнего друга. Вероятно? 

Оглядывая всю кухню, она замечает, что они одни пытаются что-то приготовить в данной суматохе. Сон подходит ближе к мужчине и осторожно кладёт руку на его ладонь: 

— Дай сюда, покажу, — и улыбается отчего-то ярко. 

(Так ярко, что Намджун-то слепнет). 

**_Ким Йерим, двадцать один год, официантка_ **

_Они думали, что мы их не видели. По секрету, но это было так мило. Никогда раньше не замечала между ними ничего._

**_Чон Чонгук, двадцать два года, официант_ **

_Монстры конспирации._

**_Ким Намджун, двадцать восемь лет, секретарь_ **

_Эм. Ну. Ну. Если, кхм, чисто теоретически, то мы можем, эм, считаться таковыми, поскольку и Йерим, и Чонгук позволяют себе очень часто слишком заметно прятаться в самых видных местах. Мы не заметили их тогда, но стоять в коридоре, ведущем к складам, и целоваться — не очень-то дальновидная идея, когда вы хотите прятаться._

**_Чон Чонгук, двадцать два года, официант_ **

_Слова-слова-слова._

**_Ким Йерим, двадцать один год, официантка_ **

_Мне понравилось целоваться. Люблю Чонгука._

— Итак, — голос подаёт шеф, чуть отстукивая ложкой по бокалу, — всем вам интересно, почему я вас здесь сегодня собрал. 

Все концентрируют внимание на мужчине, пару смешков, но никто не перебивает, желая дать главному на кухне высказаться. 

Тот оглядывает всех: знакомые любимые лица, с которыми он успел столько пережить. Спокойная музыка, льющаяся из динамиков, которую включил Чонгук. Маленькая бархатистая коробочка, которая весит тяжелее всего на свете, в его кармане. 

Потому что смысл такой огромный. Потому что счастье. 

— Спасибо всем вам, — решает тот начать отдалённо, пытаясь оставаться с сухими глазами (господи как тяжело), — я благодарен вам всем. Я готов перечислять всё это вечно. Я могу отметить имена, но мне всё равно не хватит на это сил, потому что вас так много и мы все вместе, — звуки умиления, где-то всхлип, — мы одна команда, мы одно целое, мы многого добились. Я знаю, что вы скажите, что в этом есть и моя заслуга, — легкомысленно отмахивается, готовясь к шутке: — Но я это знаю, не стоит благодарностей, — проходит на ура, ведь нотка сентиментальности тут же испаряется, — и ваша заслуга тут есть. Тут наши заслуги. И я люблю вас, вы часть моей семьи, вы мои любимые непослушные крохотулечки...

**_Пак Чимин, двадцать четыре года, официант_ **

_Я всё ещё расту._

—… мои бусинки, которые я готов разглядывать вечно. Люблю вас ещё раз, — поднимает тот же бокал с шампанским ввысь, но потом вдруг останавливается, позволяя охам прокатиться по залу. 

Свет отключается практически везде, кроме ламп рядом с шефом, музыка умолкает, и рука из ниоткуда (Чимин) хватает бокал старшего. 

— Кхм, но особенно поблагодарить я хочу одну самую лучшую, самую прекрасную, самую-самую, — расплывается в улыбке. 

**_Пак Суён, двадцать пять лет, поваресса_ **

_Казалось бы, куда шире улыбку? Но в тот день счастья было так много! И это прекрасно._

— Мою лучшую подругу, поддержку, советчицу, с самой прекрасной личностью, той, кто готова перегрызть за меня глотки, — откашливается и просит подойти её поближе, — и я за неё тоже, поверьте. Мою Джу, Джухён, мою любовь. 

**_Кан Сыльги, двадцать пять лет, поваресса_ **

_Да они издеваются..._

Сокджин смотрит на неё и будто видит совсем не её, а какое-то божество. Хотя, если посмотреть с перспективы мужчины, то она для него действительно божество. Они друг для друга — восхищение, страсть, поддержка, безопасность, понимание, уважение и любовь.

И он опускается на колени, и, кажется, это единственный момент для большинства людей в зале, когда в глазах администраторки появляются слёзы. Такие обычные слёзы, медленно вытекающие из глаз. 

— Люблю тебя. 

Она выдыхает рвано, закрывая ладонями рот:

— И я люблю тебя. 

— Будешь моей любимой женой? 

— Я рада, что ты уточнил, — бормочет она сквозь слёзы и крики толпы вокруг, — конечно. 

**_Чон Чонгук, двадцать два года, официант_ **

_А он боялся._

**_Ким Намджун, двадцать восемь лет, секретарь_ **

_Удивительно, что многие из нас могут боятся сделать что-либо настолько важное и личное именно перед теми, с кем мы максимально близки. Это показывает страх быть отвергнутыми или страх разочаровать, или просто волнение перед каким-либо ответственным шагом. Что, между прочим, показывает, что люди так-то близки, раз волнуются о чувствах, реакциях и эмоциях друг друга._

**_Кан Сыльги, двадцать пять лет, поваресса_ **

_Я притворюсь, что всего этого, вот этого вот, не было. (Но я счастлива за них). По секрету._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ещё эпилог (как глава, но эпилог) и всё 🥺  
> жаль будет прощаться с героями и прекрасными героинями, всех которых я постаралась сделать крутыми и яркими. вышло ли? надеюсь, вам понравилась история🥺💜 поделитесь своим мнением, пожалуйста^^  
> тейк* — это набор тезисов и аргументов, в сжатой форме, по конкретному вопросу.
> 
> Пример употребления: Ваш тейк несколько хромает, из-за несостоятельности некоторых аргументов.

**Author's Note:**

> ???


End file.
